Vulcanizer (Deadly)
Vulcanizer is a special stage available on the 6th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Using Cat Food to continue is prohibited in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground This stage is basically a much harder version of Absolute Defence (Insane), so the same strategies can work. Gory is replaced by Gory Black, Owlbrow is 3x stronger, and the three Duches are replaced by one Capy. The boss, Manic Eraser Cat, has 1.5x more HP and damage than Crazed Tank Cat. Make sure not to lose before the boss comes to Gory Black. Strategies Bring Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU. The use of 5 meatshields is pretty much not an option. One of the main problems is the buffed Gory Blacks that rush you in the beginning. Ururun is the best way to kill them, because of her fast attack. Manic Eraser Cat has nearly 5 million health; therefore, it will take a while to kill him. Chip at his health with a stack of King Dragons or Prisoners alongside Bahamut Cat, while stalling the enemies using Ururun and Dark Emperor Catdam's status effects. Use Crazed Sexy Legs when Capy is out to deal damage to the Owlbrow from outside of the boss's range. If a player is willing to use Uber Rares, one can bring Ultralan Pasalan or Kubilan Pasalan to replace both Ururun and Catdam, and Bahamut with God-Emperor Megidora, Vars or similar units. Crazed Sexy Legs and King Dragon may be replaceable by stronger DPS units like Shishilan Pasalan. Diabolic Gao does massive damage (Almost 120k!) and briefly freezes Manic Eraser, as well as outranging it. If you have Uber Rares with super long range, like Super Galaxy Cosmo or Aphrodite, they make the level a lot easier. You can easily stack them to kill the support units behind the Manic Eraser. Additionally, if the Eraser is kept pinned to the base via Sniper the Cat and Sniper the Heavy, your long-ranged attackers can hit the base behind the Eraser, and you can win without even eliminating it! Be careful with Cosmo though, as his damage output isn’t very high he needs much protecting. If you do protect him OR Aphrodite (Having both wastes slots) the shortcut is much nicer. 'Strategy 1 (no Gacha)' Lineup: 5 cheap meatshields (Crazed Wall, Crazed Macho, Li'l Macho/Mohawk, Mohawk), Ururun, Crazed Bahamut Cat (not Awakened Bahamut), Prisoner Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat/Manic Macho Legs and Crazed Dragon/high-level Dragon Items: Sniper The Cat, Rich Cat and Cat CPU Stall until you have full money and then kill the Gory Blacks and Owlbrows to recover some money. After the boss spawns, there are 3 essential rules: #If the boss is at the corner of the enemy base, turn off Sniper Cat. Turn it on once it gets a significant distance from the enemy base or any cycle enemy spawns. #Turn off the Cat CPU if your money is approximately <5500 or so. Spam only meatshields until you recover money and then turn the Cat CPU back on. #Try NOT to stack Ururun Cats as a big stack can increase the chances of losing the level. It can cause your attackers to get too close to the boss and get defeated instantly. Try spawning Bahamut Cat as much as possible instead and only spawn Ururun before the Gories spawn. Those are the 3 essential rules after the boss spawns. Follow them and you’re good. Alternatives can be cats that have greater range than the boss that are also anti-Red/Black for extra effectiveness. Diabolic Gao, Mighty Lord Gao, and Megaphrodite all come to mind. Bunny & Canard's first form can be used to clear out the cycling foes, but will do nothing to the Owlbrows or the boss. 'Strategy 2' If you're feeling lucky, you don't NEED to bring Sniper or Rich Cat into this battle, but they help a lot and save you at the most important times. Cat CPU is required. Lineup: 5 cheap, spammable meatshields (Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat and Gato Amigo will be used in this example), 1 anti-Black unit to take care of the Gory Blacks, lv. 20+ Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat (must be able to knockback the Gory Blacks in 1~2 hits) and a Super/Uber Rare with over 500 range/Dark Emperor Catdam (Lufalan Pasalan is a good choice) Start the battle off by stalling the peons, waiting for all Gories to stack and then sending out either your anti-Black or Ururun Cat. Sending out a heavy-hitting anti-Black such as Weightlifter Cat makes it easier to kill these Gories, and allows you to spend more time gaining money. The main plan is to NOT hit the base until the two Capies come out, essentially allowing for the player to summon two Ururuns and two Bahamuts on the field. Summon some Crazed Sexy Legs and keep walling; once Owlbrows appear, you may summon a Bahamut. Now once the first two Capies come, summon your first Bahamut and stall, it should be able to kill the Owlbrows. With this you should have a level 8 Worker Cat and a half-full wallet. Summon your final long-ranged attacker when ONE of the Capies dies, then wait for your wallet to reach max money while constantly spamming meatshields. Once the second Capy dies, turn on the Cat CPU and go do other activities, for Manic Eraser is gonna take a while. 'Strategy 3 (ft. Super Galaxy Cosmo)' This strategy requires Super Galaxy Cosmo, but does not require much effort if you have all these cats. Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, another cheap meatshield (Gato Amigo, Catburger etc.), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Luxury Bath Cat, Ururun (or any other highly-damaging cat similar to Ururun), God-Emperor Megidora or any other strong uber, Super Galaxy Cosmo. Items: Cat CPU, Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat Battle: First use Eraser and Crazed Wall to stall Snache once they are halfway. Also summon in 1 Crazed Sexy Legs to get rid of peons. Once the Gory Blacks come out, let them kill your cats until they reach your base. Once the Gory Blacks are in a position where Ururun Cat can attack them without being hurt, summon her in. Once the Gories are dead, 1 or 2 Capies should be spawned. Now send in everything EXCEPT Super Galaxy Cosmo. Megidora, Ururun and Bath Cat should be hurting the Capies very severely. If you hit the base and manage to get Manic Eraser Cat spawned, don't worry. Your damaging cats should be out of his attack range, leaving you free to kill the Capies. Just make sure to keep meatshielding. Once the Capies are dead, turn on the Cat CPU and let it do the rest. You should have sufficient money to keep summoning in all your cats, but if not, simply turn it off and manually meatshield. Owlbrow should replenish your cash and the Gory Blacks shouldn't be too much of a problem. By the time you kill Manic Eraser Cat, you should have 5-7 Super Galaxy Cosmos, which is used to kill the other enemies should you need to kill more supporting enemies and your high DPS cats are on cool down. Now say hello to Manic Eraser Cat, because you just got him! 'Strategy 4 (Cheese)' Items: Speed Up (optional), Cat CPU, Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat Lineup: 8 Meatshields (45¢-150¢), any Long Distance attacker with more than 390 standing range and a good piercing range (level 30 or higher), and Ururun Cat (30) #Turn off the CPU and wait for Gory Blacks to spawn, then disable the Speed Up and the Sniper. After the first Gory Black gets close enough to the base, spawn Ururun Wolf and keep spawning meatshields so the Gories don't destroy the base and ruin everything. #If all of the Gory Blacks are dead, spawn the LD attacker and spawn meatshields at a slower rate because of Owlbtow (which has a slow attack rate). #Turn on Speed Up, CPU and Sniper, then just watch how your LD attacker destroys the enemy base while Manic Eraser keeps being knocked back. Note: You must turn off the Sniper everytime Manic Eraser returns to the enemy base, since he cant be knocked back further, and if he keeps being knockbacked, your LD attacker and/or Ururun Cat will get too close to him (which will cause them to die). 'Strategy 5 (2 Ubers needed)' Lineup: 3 meatshields (Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk, Eraser, Crazed Wall), Manic Macho Legs, Prisoner Cat, Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Joyful Nurse Cat and Shishilan Pasalan. You can use other ubers in place of Nurse and Shishilan, one for the erasers and one for the black and floating peons. Battle: 'To deal with the first swarm of Gory Blacks, use Joyful Nurse Cat along with a hefty amount of meatshields, plus the Manic Macho Legs and Dragon Cats. In the actual fight with Manic Eraser, Cyberpunk will stall it, and Shishilan is the main attacker for Manic Eraser and the three main peons. Joyful Nurse just stalls the Gory Blacks and Owlbrows at a safe range. Prisoners and Manic Macho Legs chip away at Manic Eraser at a distance. Keep the meatshields flowing and keep spamming the Ubers when they recharge, and Manic Eraser should soon be taken down. If Shishilan can take one hit, it would be nice due to his Strengthen ability, which speeds up the flow of the battle. 'Strategy 6 (ft. Chronos the Infinite) This strategy requires Chronos the Infinite, but does not require much effort if you have all these cats. Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat(20), Mohawk Cat(30), Eraser Cat(31), Crazed Wall Cat(20), Jiangshi Cat(31)(Or Gato Amigo, etc), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat(20)(Just pick something to kill the Gory Blacks), King Dragon Cat(32)(Or another Gory Killer), Chronos the Infinite(19), Crazed Bahamut Cat(30), Ururun Cat(30) Items: Cat CPU, Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat (MUST!) Battle: # Turn off Cat CPU immediately after entering the battle. # Let Sniper Cat kill the snaches and get some money. # Summon Chronos and enough meatsheilds to protect her and Crazed Legs to fill her blind spot when Gories are coming. # Summon Ururun and C.Bahamut with the money you got from Gories. Let's attack the base and finally summon the boss! # Keeps the sniper cat on but not when the purple fog around the boss touches the door of the enemy base. # Keeps spawning King Dragon Cat to help kill the Capies unless your money is lower than 6000. Don't turn on Cat CPU unless you have around 14000-15000 money. KEEP THE MEATSHEILDS SPAMMING. # Repeat Step 5&6 until you wins! Notes: Chronos's level doesn't have to be high. It's a very good crowd control for the strong peons and lowering your stress of keeping spamming. I think Chronos it's the key to this stage, but it's not the fastest way to beat this stage. Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01103-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages